beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's Amy, Sally and Cosmo/Don't Fall in Love
(Later in the West Wing, the bigger mouse wearing a familiar red suit ripped off the curtain of a window before placing it on the table with him humming "Deck the Halls" and Hubie, wearing his familiar blue suit, prepared some candlesticks) Mouse King and Hubie: Eddy?! (At the halls, the hyena quickly came, panting in exhaustion) Eddy: Oh, coming, coming! Mouse King and Hubie: Eddy?! (The Mouse King with Hubie placed some chairs nearby, setting them up before Eddy arrived) Eddy: Here! (Quickly, he bowed in fear) Eddy: You bellowed, sirs? Hubie: You know where Marina is? Can you find her? Mouse King: Also find Olivia. (Blushing) I.... Uh.... Well.... Um.... She has to hear a song. Eddy: Yes, sirs. Right away, sirs. (Just then, his eyes opened up before he looked surprised, realizing with a grin) Eddy: Oh yes. Splendid. Yes, Splendid. Right away, sirs. (Later, Eddy looked around at each room) Eddy: Olivia? Marina? Where are they? (In the ballroom, Naveen and Tiana saw a few servants pulling the chandelier up) Naveen: Careful, careful. (Notices) Too fast! (Just then, Goofy tripped, letting the rope go as it began heading downward) Tiana: (Panics) Get out of the way. Stop! (They quickly got out of the way as the chandelier nearly crashed onto the table, with Rita rolling her eyes with a chuckle) Rita: (Chuckles) Amateurs. Spike: I just hope things go all right. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike. Rainbow Dash: Why don't you let me try? Rita: (Giggles) Oh Rainbow Dash. So headstrong like me. (At that moment, Eddy rushed into the room, though getting stuck in a wreath) Eddy: Girls? Hello. Has anyone seen Olivia and Marina? I can't find them anywhere and the Master and Hubie are demanding to see them now. The Master's got a song he wants Olivia to hear. Naveen: (Grins) Achidanza! Tiana: (Happily) Looks like the Master got into the Christmas spirit! Granmamare: But about Olivia and Marina, none of us are sure where they went. Fujimoto: Last I saw of those two, they were going with Ponyo and their group to look for a Christmas tree. (Thinking about what Fujimoto just said, Eddy got determined then) Eddy: Right, we must conduct a search of the grounds. Naveen, you, Tiana, Double D, and Ed are with me. Naveen, Tiana, Double D, and Ed: Right! (Quickly, the four of them dashed off while the other servants headed off, though Eddy kept tripping on the wreath before trying to get it off) Mouse King's voice: Eddy, we're waiting! Eddy: Oh dear. (Shouting) Very good, very good. I'm almost there. (To Fujimoto and Granmamare) Fujimoto, Granmamare, stall them. (Finally, he removed the wreath before following the four) Eddy: Naveen, guys, wait, I'm leading! Me first, you second. (Outside, the five looked around the area) Tiana: Olivia? Ed: Marina! Double D: Guys? (Sighs) Oh, where are they? Eddy: Girls? Girls!! Naveen: Ladies, where the heck are you? (At that moment, Double D stopped, noticing something on the ground) Double D: Guys, wait. (They stopped, noticing the tracks) Tiana: Tracks? But where do they...? (They looked at the tracks leading toward the forest) Tiana: (Gasps) The Black Forest! Ed: Oh no! She's gone there to get lost! I knew it! Double D: No, she probably went to look for the tree since I noticed all the other ones are wimpy here. Eddy: (Glares) Don't blame me for this! The trees were all like this when we lived here! Naveen: Come on, hurry now! Double D: (Worried) Oh dear! This is catastrophic! (They quickly headed off to the forest while Ed grew exhausted) Eddy: Quit dawdling, Ed! Ed: I'm not dawdling. I'm waddling with. Eddy: Well, don't waddle then! Naveen: We're in a hurry, you silly bear! (In the Mouse King's room, the bigger mouse finished brushing himself while Hubie prepared himself. However, the Mouse King looked impatiently at the clock for a moment after waiting and waiting) Mouse King: Why are we still waiting? Hubie: I don't know. Mouse King: Fujimoto! Granmamare! Get in here now! (Quickly, the shark and dolphin came in with the cart) Fujimoto: Coming, sirs, coming. (Finally, they stopped near the Mouse King) Fujimoto: Such a brisk day. Granmamare: You both look positively chilled to the bone! Mouse King: Where are Olivia and Marina? Hubie: It's not like them to be this late. Granmamare: How about a nice pot of tea, sirs? Just a spot. (The dolphin gave them each a cup before they each took a sip) Mouse King: Dr. Facilier, play Olivia's song. (The fox got agitated and began playing "Deck the Halls" a bit) Mouse King: (Confused) Huh? You're not singing. (The fox only rolled his eyes) Dr. Facilier: (Dejectedly) Deck the halls with boughs of Holly Fa la la la la la Mouse King: Come on, louder! Hubie: Where's your happy mood? Dr. Facilier: (Dejectedly and loudly) 'Tis the season to be jolly Fujimoto: A bit more tea sir? Good for the heart you know. Mouse King: Uh, I don't think so. Fujimoto: Just a spot. Mouse King: No more. Granmamare: But there's always room for tea love. Mouse King: (Snaps) I SAID NO MORE!! (Fujimoto and Granmamare yelped a bit along with Hubie) Granmamare: Dearie me! Mouse King: (Frowns) Wait a minute, you two, are you guys trying to distract us? Fujimoto: (Chuckling nervously) What? Us? Granmamare: Goodness no, sir. (Gasps) Heavens, is that a yellow-bellied double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year. Mouse King: You guys delayed enough! Hubie: (Concerned) Where are Olivia and Marina? Fujimoto: The girls. (Sighs in defeat) We can't find them. Granmamare: They're missing now. Hubie: (Dropping his cup in shock) What? Why? Mouse King: WHAT?! (Frowns) Leave now! (He tossed the cup to the two as the shark and dolphin quickly dashed out, leaving the two brothers before the bigger mouse picked up the mirror and Hubie watched in concern) Mouse King: Show me the girls. (Then, the mirror glowed before it showed Olivia's group in the forest) Hubie: They left. Mouse King: (Angrily) Let's go get them! Dr. Facilier: Now please, boys. You have to understand this: I'm afraid they have abandoned you both. Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Lead you astray? But the girls.... (As the fox began singing, he played the organ) Dr. Facilier: The quickest way to break your heart Make you depressed and ill Is to get tangled up inside The side effects could kill (The mutant penguin looked concerned with a voodoo mask shoving the Mouse King down while he picked himself up) Dr. Facilier: All passion is a waste of time A deadly game ''pour vous'' I am your friend, your ''cher ami'' I wouldn't lie to you If you must love someone, may I suggest You love yourself Just think it through You'll never leave and you will find You'll get more rest You'll always feel as good as new Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend You must be strong, you mustn't bend Don't talk for hours Don't send flowers Don't write poems Don't sing songs And dance beneath the stars That shine above Don't fall in love Don't do it (He only laughed more while the voodoo creatures danced around a concerned Hubie and a now getting angry Mouse King) Dr. Facilier: As soon as your heart rules your head Your life is not your own It's hell when someone's always there It's bliss to be alone And love of any kind is bad A dog, a child, a cat They take up so much precious time Now where's the sense in that? Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame If you're turned on, then just turn off Emotions are a thing all great men overcame Please, don't make this grand catastrophe Don't get attached to anyone or anything There's nothing worse than things that cling You'll go to pot You'll turn to drink You'll never rest You'll end up mad And looking like some Poor tormented dove Don't fall in love Don't fall in love (After he finished, Hubie spoke up) Hubie: (Angrily) I don't believe you. Dr. Facilier: (Calmly surprised) What? Hubie: (Frowns) I don't believe you! Maybe there's an explanation...! Mouse King: (Glares) Didn't you hear what he said, Hubie?! The girls are abandoning us! (He takes his cloak and darted off. Hubie turned to Dr. Facilier in anger as he smirked evilly) Hubie: Why did you do that?! Dr. Facilier: Because I want your inheritance. Hubie: (Confused) Inheritance? Dr. Facilier: Your parents should've cooperated in making a deal with me to make your brother less selfish, spoiled, and unkind and just like you, but I was planning on killing you all if that worked. However, my slip-back successfully got rid of your parents. Hubie: (Shocked) What? Dr. Facilier: And now when the last petal of the rose falls or the rose gets destroyed, I'll see to it you and your brother will die. (Realization dawning upon him, Hubie got angry) Hubie: You killed our parents! That was no unknown cause! I am gonna tell on you! Dr. Facilier: (Smirks evilly) Go ahead. Don't blame me nor my friends on the other side if your brother doesn't believe you. (He chuckled evilly. Hubie then left in a hurry to go after the Mouse King. At the ballroom, Rita, Runt, Spike, and the Mane Six were looking at the food at the table while Rita frowned, taking the holly off the bowl) Rita: No, no, no, no, no. You can not make bells with holly. (She and the others then smiled at the banquet) Rita: Still I have to admit.... Not bad for amateurs. Rarity: My sentiments exactly. (All of a sudden, the Mouse King appeared, much to their surprise and shock, and in a fury, the Mouse King destroyed all the Christmas stuff. When all was done, the Mouse King left. When all was cleared, Rita, Runt, Spike, and the Mane Six looked on in sadness and shock) Pinkie Pie: (Sadly) All our hard work.... Rita: (Sadly) I knew this was hopeless. (Suddenly, Hubie appeared and they noticed) Hubie: (Shocked) Brother.... Runt: (Angrily) You want to destroy more, huh?! Hubie: No! I have terrible news! Rita: Your brother destroyed everything! Hubie: But there's the reason why! (Later, the group understood after Hubie explained his discovery and why the Mouse King is acting this way) Rita: So, the Master really was gonna change his heart? Twilight Sparkle: And that Dr. Facilier really killed your parents? Hubie: Yes. Now I have to go after him and tell him! (He leaves while the others looked on in concern) Coming up: While attempting to bring a Christmas tree home, Olivia's group encounter Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina and having a change of heart, the four confess Dr. Facilier's plot and then suddenly, things take a turn for the worse even more when the Mouse King finds Olivia's group in anger during a near-death moment for Olivia, Marina, and the Powerpuff Girls. And will Hubie's explanation change the Mouse King's mind? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies